Hiei
Hiei (in Japanese: 飛影, "Flying Shadow"), also known as Jaganshi Hiei (Jaganshi is an epithet meaning "Master of the Evil Eye") is a male fire demon born to a race of female Ice Maidens and a main character in the manga/anime series Yu Yu Hakusho. History The Ice Maidens reproduce every 100 years asexually, always giving birth to a female. A male child is born only if the Maiden had sex with a male, which is forbidden in their society. Hiei who is once known as Imiko" ("cursed child"), was born as one of the twin children of the Ice Maiden Hina. As her children were born, Hina wept two tears which crystallized and were given to the babies. Hiei was thrown from the floating Ice Domain by Hina's closest friend Rie, to his supposed doom. He managed to survive, though, and grew up in the wilderness where he developed a thirst for killing. The only times he found peace were while looking at the tear-gem from his mother. He later decided to find the ice domain in order to take revenge on the women who cast him out. He loses his tear-gem during a battle and, realizing he must now find the stone as well as the Ice Domain, went to the Osteopath Shigure and has the Evil Eye (Jagan in Japanese, referred to as the Jagan Eye in the English anime dub) implanted in his forehead which gives him many powers, including hypnosis, telepathy, and clairvoyance or remote viewing. Even with the Jagan Hiei cannot find his tear stone, though he easily finds the Ice Maidens' glacier home. When he gets there he finds his mother's grave and his lust for revenge fades. He is told his twin sister has run away and decides to search for her as well. Hiei is an expert with a Katana due to the environment in which he grew up. He also has superhuman speed and can produce and control fire. During the Dark Tournament he taps into the unruly fires of hell, known as the Dark Flame of the Overlord, or in the English dub, "Dragon of the Darkness Flame", which he eventually masters. At the end of the manga, he is assigned as one of the guardians of the portals between the human and demons realms. Gallery Hiei's Jaganshi Form.jpg Trivia *The name "Jagan" or evil eye is used by other characters Ban Mido from Get Backers and by Alucard from Hellsing. *Hiei is a popular character among fans of the series. He was ranked as the first, then second, then third most popular male anime character in the Animage Anime Grand Prix for the consecutive years of 1993, 1994, and 1995. **The Japanese publication Newtype ranked him as the fifth best male anime character of the 1990s. *Of the five members of his team Hiei was the only one to remain undefeated in the entire dark tournament. (Genkai lost a fight to Toguro before the finals and though it wasn't offical still counts as a loss) *In almost every battle he has participated in, Hiei has lost his shirt either by his own choice or it being destroyed by his opponents. The only times this didn't happen were during his battles with Makintaro, Kuromomtaro, Bui and Sensui. *Hiei makes three cameo appearances in Yoshihiro Togashi's second hit manga Hunter X Hunter'':'' **In Volume 8, Chapter 69, as an action figure along side Kurama and Yusuke, in Miruki Zoldyck's room. **In Volume 9, Chapter 80, as a spectator to Gon Freecss's arm wrestling challenge in York Shin city. **In Volume 10, Chapter 85, as a plush toy put on a flea market auction. *'Killua Zoldyck', one of the main characters of the series Hunter X Hunter, bears similarities to Hiei: **Both of them had went through tragic childhoods, killing people at a young age, and being submitted to torture. **Utilizing superhuman speed in order to slice his opponents to death, or severing various parts of their bodies. **Just as Hiei can conjure up fire and manipulate it since childhood, so does Killua utilize electricity and can even create it from his own aura. This ability was based off of the immunity Killua had developed during a long childhood of electrical torture. **Just as Hiei was ranked on first place for most popular character in the Yu Yu Hakusho manga, Killua had also won first place in the Hunter X Hunter popularity votes. **Both use sharp things as weapons, Hiei his sword and Killua his fingernails. **Just like Hiei has black spiky hair and same colored clothing, Killua has white spiky hair and same colored clothing. *Chuck Huber, the FUNimation's English voice actor for Hiei, once participated in Lanipator's Yu Yu Hakusho Abridged Movie as Raigo the god of Evil. When asked by a fan at an anime convention about his experience, he said it "was a little fun thing to do". *Hiei is the only character of the main 4 to never resort to using his life energy in a match. *In the Filipino dub version of Yu Yu Hakusho (which is locally known as Ghost Fighter), Hiei is known as Vincent. *Hiei was only meant to be a starter villain but he was so popular that he became a main character. *Mari Kitayama, a lead character designer for the anime adaptation, considers Hiei to be her favorite to design. *In the video games, he uses a sword technique called "18 Slash Jagan", which seems to be based on the number of times Hiei slashed Seiryu (though it technically should be "16 Slash"). *In the Korean dub, he was named "Bi-Yung" (비영), which is the Korean hanja equivalent of his Japanese name. In the Korean subs and Korean manga translation, he is still called Hiei (히에이). He was voiced by Hong Bum-Gi (the voice of Kon from Bleach, Rock Lee from Naruto, and Ling Yao from Fullmetal Alchemist), who gave him a much more high pitched, snide-sounding voice. *Hiei is referenced in the 43rd episode English dub of Crayon Shin Chan (which was also done by Funimation), where Hiro (who is also voiced by Chuck Huber), yells "Sword of the Darkness Flame!" while carrying a normal bamboo sword. *In the one-shot pilot of Sket Dance, Switch invented an eavesdropping device called Tobikage that resembles a Draco, or a flying lizard. The kanji used for 'Tobikage' is the same as Hiei's name (Draco in Japanese is Tobitokage). *Yukina's age is speculated to be somewhere between 16 and 99 years old, EoS. This is because the race that he belongs to reaches puberty at 100 years, and Yukina has not reached that point yet. Becaue Hiei is Yukina's twin, he is somewhere between that age range as well. (Kakaragi suggests that Hiei and Yukina are around 26) *Hiei's personality bears a similar resemblance to Setsuna F. Seiei from Gundam 00. They're both very calm and quiet when it comes to battle. *Hiei's name in Indonesian manga is changed to "Philip" *Hiei is also the name of a cruiser and a battleship of the Imperial Japanese Navy. *Hiei is the name of a mountain in northeast of Kyoto, right beside the Kurama mountain. Mt. Hiei was also shown in the anime Rurouni Kenshin. *He is representative of some ''Dragon Ball ''characters. His FUNimation voice actor, Chuck Huber, voices Android 17, making the two sound very similar. Also, he shares similar looks and personalities with Vegeta. Finally, he has a third eye, just like Tien Shinhan. *Hiei has fight against many demons who are large sized, such as Seiryu, Makintaro, Kuro Momotaro and Bui. *Hiei has several songs on the Yu Yu Hakusho soundtrack. **By himself: "Kuchibue ga Kikoeru", "Manazashi no Aria", "Ryuusei no Solitude", and "Tasogare ni Se o Mukete". **With Kurama: "WILD WIND ~Yasei no Kaze no You ni~". **With Youko: "Dark Side Stories". **With Yusuke Urameshi, Kurama, and Kazuma Kuwabara: "Bokutachi no Kisetsu", "Yasashisa wa Nemuranai", "Mienai Mirai E", and "Hikari no Naka de". Navigation Category:Articles under construction Category:Amoral Category:Anime Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Assassins Category:Barbarian Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Criminals Category:Dark Forms Category:Demon Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Honorable Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Immortals Category:In Love Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Military Category:Misanthropes Category:Necessary Evil Category:Nihilists Category:Ninjas Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Redeemed Category:Rogues Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Siblings Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Supervillains Category:Teenagers Category:Thief Category:Tragic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Youkai Category:Sadists